


一个人的葬礼

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 没有人记得，scp-076虽然“活着”，可Abel已经死了。
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 10





	一个人的葬礼

亚伯向基金会请了一天的假。

他去了基金会的墓园，并拒绝了该隐跟随的请求，表示“想一个人待一会儿”。

青色的天空氤氲着雾气，灰色的瞳孔倒映着同色的墓碑。

亚伯靠在一棵松柏深褐色的树干上，翠绿的枝叶慈爱地包裹住了他，不规则的叶片隔着衣服轻轻摩挲着皮肤，有些痒，却很安心。

他坐了下来，毫不在意湿润的泥土和真菌的汁液弄脏衣物。

总是充盈着暴力和愤怒的心灵，在这样的环境下，也终于被宁静所占据。

他知道这里埋葬的都是什么人，他们中的大多数都是为人类的延续而付出了生命，却因为保密措施不得不悄无声息地死去，有些连姓名都没有留下。

无名的英雄啊。

平心而论，亚伯觉得有些人死得冤，甚至是死得可笑。在基金会，人命仿佛成了最不值钱的东西。但即便如此，人们还是会悼念他们，即使不知道他们姓甚名谁，也不妨碍人们在路过这片墓园的时候向他们致以崇高的敬意。

每天都有那么多人死去，而人类的记忆是有限的。英雄会被载入史册，更多的则会湮灭于时光长河。亚伯很羡慕英雄王吉尔伽美什，他已离去千年，留下的史诗依旧被孩子们传唱。

……不像他，人生还未开始便被迫画上了句号。就因为兄长那可笑的嫉恨。

没有人记得曾经有位少年带着不甘死去，他连葬礼都没有，遗体只是匆匆掩埋，父母甚至来不及为他伤心太久就拥有了Seth。所有人的生活如常，没有人会去浪费时间想念那位牧羊人的歌声。

他scp-076也曾经死去啊。

为什么没有人会为他哀悼呢。

为什么人们杀死他的时候是笑着的呢。

为什么只有他被人们遗忘呢。

……不甘心啊。

垂在身侧的手慢慢攥成拳，又慢慢卸了力道。

算了，已经无所谓了。

亚伯站起身，穿过朦胧雾气和缠绕着藤蔓植物的墓碑，风轻轻吹过，雪白的玫瑰花瓣漫天飞舞。

这是他一个人的葬礼。

**Author's Note:**

> 放刀使我愉悦。


End file.
